Noche de viernes
by Carito357
Summary: ¿Qué pueden hacer un par de villanos un viernes en la noche, además de enviar algunos borrachos al Reino de las Sombras? / "Marik" Bakura gruñó, apretando los dientes, "esto definitivamente no era es una cita". El otro resopló con una mueca infantil: "¡Por supuesto que es una cita!" Basado en Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. El OOC va de la mano, como siempre.


_**"Noche de Viernes"**_

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que revise mi cuenta bancaría, no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar Yu-Gi-Oh. Quizá en unos años, cuando sea rica, famosa y tenga el dominio total del mundo...

Oh, sólo bromeo. No tengo cuenta bancaría.

**Advertencia:** Sabrán ustedes, Marik se tomó un trago _enorme_ de OOC-dad para hacer este fanfic. Lo notarán. Bakura tal vez un poco... demasiado...

En resumen, eso es lo que suele pasar cuando una adolescente ociosa gasta su tiempo libre viendo **YGOTAS** (a.k.a. **Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series**). Estén atentos: referencias y comentarios a Lady Gaga, Pinky y Cerebro, y algunas cosillas de fangirls...

.

.

.

**_ Capítulo único:**

—¿Bakura?

El espíritu de la sortija del milenio ignoró el llamado de su compañero, decidido a no dejarse humillar más de lo que los guantes de látex y el cursi delantal rosa lo hacían. Sin embargo, a Marik no le importó ver el ceño fruncido en los rasgos del otro, e insistió hasta obtener una respuesta—. ¿Qué? —le espetó finalmente el muchacho de blancos cabellos, harto de sentir el molesto toque de un dedo picándole el hombro.

El chico egipcio se dio media vuelta, regresando su vista a la montaña de platos sucios que les quedaba por lavar—. Esta es la peor cita que he tenido —sentenció cruzado de brazos, cerrando los ojos como si nada pudiera cambiar su postura.

Por su parte, Bakura se limitó a rodar los ojos—. Marik —gruñó, apretando los dientes—, esto **no** era una cita.

—¡Por supuesto que **es** una cita! —protestó, remarcando la palabra en algo que podría interpretarse como un puchero—. Fuimos al cine, luego a cenar, planeamos la caída del Faraón... ¡es una maligna cita!

Al pronunciar esas palabras, inmediatamente un numeroso grupo de mujeres jóvenes se asomaron por el lugar, llevando consigo cámaras, carteles y pancartas con la leyenda "_Thiefshipping_" en ellas. Muchas miraban al dúo de villanos con ojos brillantes de ilusión. Tanta, que a ambos involucrados les daba escalofríos.

Marik retrocedió un poco, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca—. ¡Una cita totalmente heterosexual, quiero decir! —se corrigió. Poco a poco, las decepcionadas fans se fueron retirando—. Así es: una maligna cita totalmente heterosexual, que les quede claro —enfatizó, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro. Sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas—. ¡Ja! Eso fue más fácil que lanzar un ataque directo. Todavía no me explico por qué la gente se empeña en decir que somos _gay_.

—Sí, Marik. Tu bronceado falso y ropa de mujer son siempre muy masculinos.

Fue el turno del poseedor del Cetro del milenio para fruncir el ceño—. Mi bronceado no es falso. ¡Nací en Egipto, maldita sea! Además, mírame: podría rayar queso con estos abdominales —hizo alarde de su tonificado abdomen, colocándose en una pose de galán de telenovela nocturna. Bakura negó mentalmente con la cabeza. Como si esa polera lavanda no dejara ver demasiado ya...

—¡DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO NENAS Y TERMINEN SU TRABAJO! —la voz fuerte y grave del chef les causó un ligero estremecimiento.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos. Qué genio —a regañadientes, el muchacho egipcio se colocó un par de guantes de látex, y al igual que su compañero en el crimen, un nada afeminado delantal de cocina. La única diferencia entre ambos es que el suyo era amarillo patito, en lugar de rosado fucsia. Se acercó lentamente a Bakura y le susurró a la oreja—. Creo que alguien no ha ganado un duelo en semanas...

—¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!

* * *

—Muy bien. Eso fue totalmente inútil.

—Oh, no seas así. Tenían buena comida —objetó débilmente el rubio ante las quejas del otro.

Y todo hubiera resultado ridículamente fácil, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que ninguno de los dos llevaba un mísero centavo consigo para pagar la cuenta del restaurante. Marik no tenía la culpa, según el mismo, Bakura pagaría la cuenta ya que era una cita. Poco sutilmente, Bakura lo mandó al diablo. Fue imposible para ambos escabullirse por el local sin ser vistos. La condena fue simple: permanecer lavando platos hasta la hora del cierre del local.

—El buffet de carne estaba bastante bien —concedió el punto el espíritu de la Sortija, cruzándose de brazos como si el asunto realmente no fuera importante. Marik reprimió un bufido de desagrado, principalmente porque: a) Él era vegetariano; y b) La imagen de Bakura devorando bestialmente un trozo de filete prácticamente crudo, era algo que quedaría marcado en sus retinas por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en existencia. No le extraño que tal escena hubiese sido censurada en el anime.

Finalmente, eran libres de continuar con su malvada no-cita totalmente heterosexual, como entre ambos habían acordado apodarle, para decepción de todas las fangirls quinientos metros a la redonda. A veces, era malo ser tan famosos, razón principal por la cual buscar el nombre de tu compañero del crimen y el tuyo, unidos por una "x", en google imágenes puede resultar peligroso si no estás psicológicamente preparado para ello.

Vagaron los siguientes minutos, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer a continuación. Un homicidio ocasional, enviar algunos borrachos al Reino de las Sombras. Lo de siempre.

Luego de recorrer un callejón oscuro y tormentoso, y patear por quinta vez la misma indefensa lata de aluminio, Bakura bufó aburrido—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Marik pareció meditarlo, llevando una mano a su mentón y apoyando su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo. Observó al espíritu cruzarse de brazos, en la espera impaciente por una respuesta, quizás considerando la opción de continuar su reinado de terror sobre los residuos reciclables, brindándole más tiempo para pensar. Se equivocó, por supuesto. Lo supo al percibir la hostil mirada de Bakura sobre su persona aumentando segundo a segundo.

—Deja de mirarme así, Fluffy.

Bakura elevó una ceja, su expresión oscilando entre el desagrado y la sorpresa. ¿Acababa de llamarlo _esponjoso_? ¿A él, quien era el Rey de los Ladrones, señor de la oscuridad y amo de las sombras, espíritu del legendario ladrón de tumbas...

La voz del egipcio interrumpió su larga lista de auto-proclamados títulos—. Vamos, que pareces un gatito en ese cabello... —desvió sus ojos al cielo, como una nueva idea llegó a su mente—: me pregunto si ronronearás si te rasco detrás de las orejas.

—¡No soy un maldito gato! —siseó, marcando cada palabra con un enojo palpable en su tono. A veces se preguntaba cómo le hacía Marik para llegar a ser tan idiota—. Ahora, más te vale tener una buena respuesta a mi pregunta o haré válidos mis motivos para arrojarte contra el parachoques de un auto.

Marik amplió aun más su sonrisa, para desconcierto de Bakura.

Y entonces supo que patear latas en la calle no era tan mala idea.

* * *

—¿Qué les sirvo de entrada, caballeros?

El muchacho le respondió con una mueca torcida—. ¿Qué te parece la cabeza cercenada de tu madre en un plato?

—¡Bakura! —le reprendió inmediatamente su acompañante, dándole un _ligero_ codazo directo en las costillas—. Ten algo de consideración, es una pobre alma atrapada en el abismo interminable de dolor que a lo que servicios de comida se refiere —explicó Marik con toda la sabiduría y pesar que se obtienen de la educación en casa, o en su caso, bajo tierra encerrado con su familia en una tumba. Luego se volteó solemnemente en dirección al mesero—. Tráiganos un par de vasos de whisky, buen hombre.

—¿Whisky? —repitió con cierto desagrado en su tono, mientras el camarero se alejaba un poco turbado de la escena. Trató de disimular cómo se sobaba suavemente su costado derecho a causa del golpe recibido. _¿Desde cuándo los villanos rubios-afeminados tienen tanta fuerza?_, se quejó en su mente.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Marik pestañeó inocente—. ¿Prefieres Vodka?

—Pensé que eras menor de edad.

—¡Oh, por favor! Bakura, es _viernes-por-la-noche _—remarcó, enfatizando su punto con un ademan de dedo a cada sílaba—, ambos somos unos vulnerables adolescentes completamente solos en un bar de mala muerte en algún lugar de la ciudad, donde probablemente nada de lo que hagamos esta noche saldrá a la luz en nuestras memorias de mañana más que como un daño psicológico grave. ¡Por supuesto que podemos beber alcohol! —exclamó, manteniendo su sonrisa confiada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El rubio dejó posar su cabeza entre sus manos para mirar directamente a los ojos del espíritu—. Y se supone que era yo quien creció en una cueva... ¡tú no podrías ni siquiera hacer una referencia obligatoria a Pinky y Cerebro!

_**«Son Marik y Baku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-kura.»**_

—Lo que quiero decir, Marik —habló llamado la tención del otro, apretando los dientes para evitar lanzar un puñetazo directo a la cara al egipcio que continuaba tatareando una pegajosa y clásica melodía pop de una caricatura sobre un par de ratones— no confío en lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros dos, juntos...

—¿Y te quejas que yo soy el gay?

—Yo no, Marik. Las fangirls —ambos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, percibiendo de reojo algunas cabezas ocultarse tras los mostradores y bajo las mesas. Bakura se acercó y le susurró al oído—, no es seguro embriagarse con ellas cerca.

El egipcio asintió, sin agregar algo más. Cuando el anterior camarero se precipitó hacia ellos con las bebidas en mano, le extrañó la ausente mirada que el muchacho rubio le dirigía al líquido de su trago, igual a la expresión de un pequeño al que se ha confesado que la existencia de Santa Claus era una mentira. Marik finalmente suspiró, tomando una pajilla y revolviendo con ella ausentemente los cubos de hielo en su bebida.

Bakura lo observó curioso—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Me aburro, me aburro, y me aburro... —contestó el otro, dejándose caer pesadamente en la mesa. Continuando con su ardua labor de perturbar la quietud de los trozos del agua congelada en su vaso. El espíritu estaba dispuesto a ignorar el aparente berrinche de su compañero, cuando un brillo revelador cruzó por los ojos violetas del otro, quien de inmediato se levantó de su asiento con un exagerado movimiento de la silla—. ¡Eso es! —exclamó al aire, levantando el puño como si hubiese descubierto la fórmula algebraica de los números primos mientras comía nutella—. ¡Bakura, ya sé cómo derrotaremos al Faraón!

—Déjame adivinar... —el aludido arrugó el entrecejo, preparándose para el dolor de cabeza que venía a continuación— ¿lo vamos a retar a un juego de cartas intercambiables para niños? O a un "Duelo de Monstruos", si lo prefieres llamar así.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir, no! —Marik negó repetidamente con la cabeza—. Eso ya lo hicimos, y después lo arrojamos de un bote. El bote tampoco funcionó.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora vas a robarte sus pantalones?

—¡Tonto ingenuo! —rió—. Todos saben que su poder viene de sus zapatos de cuero, no de sus pantalones.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación, Marik. Crear el "_caos en su cajón de ropa_" —citó, marcando vistosamente las comillas con los dedos e imitando burlonamente el tono de entusiasmo del Egipto. El otro se limitó a observarlo con ojos entrecerrados— no fue uno de tus mejores planes.

—¡Oye! —el muchacho de ojos violáceos se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que sus calcetines mágicos no estaban allí?

Bakura sólo se dio un golpe en la frente, sintiendo repentinos deseos de azotar su cabeza contra la superficie sólida más cercana—. Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota... —murmuró.

Marik respingó la nariz, ignorando el comentario. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su compañero— ...como decía, antes de que _alguien_ me interrumpiera —le dirigió una significativa mirada al espíritu, en cual en respuesta bostezó aburrido, tallándose un ojo—: ¡He descubierto la forma de derrotar al Faraón de una vez por todas!

El muchacho de cabellos blancos no se inmutó, ni por los exagerados gestos del egipcio, que elevaba la voz a la par que movía los brazos de un lado a otro, ni el intenso silencio que probablemente pretendía dejar como expectante después de sus palabras. Sin más que hacer, Bakura soltó un suspiro—. Ilumíname —pidió. Le bastó con ver la satisfacción en el rostro del otro para tener consciencia que su sarcasmo no fue reconocido.

—¡El mejor plan desde la invención de los osos de gomita! —exclamó el chico rubio, sus ojos violáceos brillando con cierta exaltación. Tanta vehemencia se hallaba en sus oraciones, que incluso algunos comensales y hombre barbudos voltearon en su dirección, curiosos de descubrir lo que ese "pobre muchacho borracho" tendría que decirle a su amigo. Fangirls incógnitas dejaron de _shippear_ a sus personajes favoritos con tal de escuchar las palabras del egipcio, y tal vez fabricar un fanfiction más tarde.

Dadas las circunstancias, lo que siguió no fue del todo sorprendente—: ¡Cubos de hielo! —exclamó. Inmediatamente, todos los espectadores retomaron sus actividades normales, menos Bakura, que le quedó viendo a Marik los quince segundos siguientes—. ¿Qué te parece mi plan? —exigió saber con voz cantarina, el orgullo palpable en su tono. Regresó a su asiento con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy marcada en la cara—. ¿Y bien? —volvió a interrogar—. ¿No es acaso brillante, brillante como el oro del que fueron forjados los Artículos del Milenio?

—¿Tu fetiche de cubitos de hielo? —el espíritu ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, recuperándose de lo que él mismo apodó como los ataques de idiotez que le daban a su compañero. Lograba leerlo con tanta facilidad: ¡Yo no tengo un fetiche de cubitos de hielo!, diría a continuación, dando un berrinche e inflando las mejillas. Y podría entonces percibirse un ligero tinte rosáceo en ellas, conocido como indignación. Bakura le respondería con una comentario sarcástico, al igual que con todas sus extrañas manías, la ropa de mujer y el bronceado artificial estarían incluidos en esa categoría.

—¡Yo no tengo un fetiche con los cubitos de hielo, lo que sea que quiera decir la palabra fetiche!

—Por supuesto que no, Marik. Tampoco tienes un malvado alter-ego que tomó posesión de tu cuerpo y te robó tu puesto el protagonismo como villano principal de la segunda temporada.

—Melvin —declaró el egipcio, ganándose de paso la mirada intrigada del antiguo ladrón de tumbas. ¿Se le habían ido las cabras al monte ya?

—¿Melvin? —repitió el espíritu—. ¿Por qué Melvin?

—Simple. No se puede deletrear "_Melvin_" sin "_evil_", maldad en inglés —explicó, sonriendo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Todo el asunto yami/hikari, que era tan popular en el fandom y las fangirls de su serie, se le hacía demasiado cliché. Si iba a romper la cuarta pared al mencionarlo, al menos le pondría un nombre decente a su mitad maligna. Y debía admitir, se sentía bastante conforme con el dado. ¡Vamos! ¿No era ingenioso? Sólo a un verdadero genio del mal se le ocurriría, y finalmente le encontró un buen uso al libro de _Nombres para bebés_ que su hermana le regaló en Navidad... por alguna extraña razón, de la cual no quería profundizar al respecto.

Pese a todo, era obvio que el espíritu del anillo no compartía su buen gusto en nombres. Se hizo el silencio, que Bakura convenientemente rompió—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, comenzando a irritarse por la mirada que le dirigía el otro—, ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?

—Más bien —repuso Marik, sonriendo de lado— tienes la cara como mono.

Una servilleta de dudosa procedencia, usada como proyectil contra su rostro, fue suficiente respuesta a su comentario.

* * *

—¿Por favor?

—No.

Cambió de estrategia, colocando en uso su mejor mirada de cachorro regañado—. Por favor...

Lo que, por supuesto, no funcionó—.Por última vez: _**no**_—el muchacho de cabellos blancos remarcó innecesariamente la sílaba.

—¡Por favor! —Marik finalmente gritó, mirando con ojos suplicantes a su compañero. El ladrón de tumbas no cambió su expresión.

—¡Que no! —sentenció irritado, implementando la misma intensidad en la voz que el muchacho rubio utilizó momentos atrás. Notó al otro refunfuñar desde su asiento, cruzando los brazos al pecho indignado, como un niño mimado al que se le ha negado un juguete en la vitrina de una tienda. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Sólo que Bakura no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus berrinches.

—P-pero, ¡Fluffy! —insistió—. ¡Es viernes! La gente hace este tipo de cosas los viernes.

Por supuesto. Eso sonaba totalmente lógico. El problema es que solamente lo hacía en la cabeza del egipcio—. ¿Te han dicho antes que eres peor que una uña encarnada? —gruñó.

Por mucho que Marik sabía que conseguiría nada molestando al otro, no perdía algo con intentarlo. Aparte de romper el pequeño acuerdo de no llamarlo _Fluffy_ en público, los daños eran mínimos. En cambio, Bakura solamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, eso me recuerda—el chico de ojos violáceos pestañeó, viendo al otro con curiosidad— ¿Conseguiste ya una cita con el podólogo?

Por increíble que pareciera, no había deje de burla o sarcasmo en la pregunta. Era cierto, su _Propietario_ (como el espíritu del anillo comúnmente hacía referencias a el muchacho de quien originariamente era el cuerpo) tenía un largo historial de visitas al médico por problemas de _pies delicados_. Algo que a Bakura le hubiese alegrado enterarse antes, preferiblemente, de todas las guerras campales de pisotones en las que participó el fin de semana pasado. El recientemente bautizado Melvin tenía la mayoría de la culpa.

—Mis pies están bien. _Muchas gracias_.

No era sorpresa la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió al chico egipcio, ni el notable tono de irritación en su voz. Por alguna razón, Marik era de las pocas –prácticamente, inexistentes– personas que podían evitar un derechazo directo a la mandíbula a esa altura. Y un pase gratis al Reino de las Sombras. Tenía entendido que era maravilloso en esta época del año.

Sin embargo, era Marik de quien se trataba. No tardaron en volver a la absurda discusión del sí/no/por favor/cállate que tanto les aquejaba.

—Por favor, ésa es tu peor idea de los estúpidos cubitos de hielo.

Por reacción casi automática, el rubio arrugó una servilleta en su mano y la arrojó directo a la cara de su compañero en el crimen. Bakura eligió esquivarla antes de entrar a una nueva guerra de bolitas de papel—. ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de los cubitos de hielo! —le reprendió, y con exagerado dramatismo al final, agregó—: ellos tienen sentimientos...

—No me importa —declaró rápidamente el espíritu. A veces dudada de cuánta seriedad e idiotez había en las frases del otro. Se preguntó incluso si el chico egipcio se escuchaba alguna vez hablar—. Adivino que tenías esto planeado desde el principio, ¿no? —ladeó la cabeza, escrudiñando con la mirada las facciones del muchacho rubio y piel morena. Al recibir un pequeño pestañeo de sorpresa, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Sólo es una noche al mes —comenzó a explicar Marik, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos cual niño pequeño descubierto en plena travesura. Bakura se mantuvo en silencio, dejándolo continuar—. He querido participar por un tiempo... am... ¡te entregan un trofeo dorado si ganas! El problema, es que es en parejas...

Bakura hizo nota mental de avisarle a su no-cita que la palabra "dúos" sería mejor recibida. El flash de una cámara a su costado izquierdo fue suficiente advertencia. Fangirls...

Marik no quería decirle por qué había ido con él de entre todos sus conocidos. A decir verdad, su círculo social era bastante reducido. La gente guarda algo de rencor cuando tratas de matarlos a todos apenas una mísera segunda temporada. Y el espíritu del anillo era lo más cercano a un amigo –compañero, corrigió inmediatamente en su mente– que tenía a mano.

Antes de que Bakura abriera la boca para replicar, y declinar a la oferta, incluso mandándolo al diablo por sexta vez consecutiva en el día, una figura misteriosa surgió de entre la multitud de comensales, posándose hasta el medio del salón donde convenientemente estaba ubicado un escenario.

Por su traje y llamativa vestimenta, el espíritu notó con horror que se trataba de uno de los peores esperpentos conocidos por la humanidad: un animador.

Pero no cualquier animador, sino un _animador de karaoke_.

—¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! ¡El evento principal dará inicio ahora mismo! Por favor, todas las parejas inscritas pasen detrás del escenario.

Inmediatamente después del anuncio, varios pares de personas obedecieron a la voz del micrófono entre risas, sonrisas nerviosas y comentarios jocosos. Bakura entrecerró los ojos, lanzando miradas de desprecio a su alrededor, aunque Marik no tardó en levantarse de la silla y jalarlo del brazo con exagerado entusiasmo—. ¡Vamos, Bakura! ¡Será divertido!

—No, Marik. Hacer el ridículo en público generalmente **no** es divertido. A menos que seas tú, claro... —terminó con desdén, riendo para sus adentros. No le preocupó en absoluto detectar un brillo de indignación en los ojos del egipcio.

—¡Suficiente! No me hagas obligarte —siseó peligroso, acercando su rostro al pálido del muchacho, quien no se veía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sí? —el espíritu elevó una ceja, sonriéndole con burla—. Me gustaría ver que lo inten-

¡Auch! —se sobó la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada de incredulidad en dirección a su compañero—. Tú... ¿acabas de golpearme con el Cetro del milenio?

—¡Deja de actuar como un gatito roñoso! —reprendió Marik, levantando el artículo y estrellándolo nuevamente en la cabeza del ladrón.

—¡Auch! ¡Yo no soy un maldito gato!

—¡Por favor, Fluffy! —rogó una vez más, sosteniendo la varilla dorada entre sus manos como un niño se aferra al brazo de su padre en su primer día de escuela. Una sonrisa piadosa se adueñó de su rostro—. ¿Qué podemos perder?

—¿Además de la dignidad? Ah, lo olvidaba, tú la perdiste hace tiempo —contestó con voz socarrona, y la inmediata reacción violenta de su compañero en el crimen no se hizo esperar—. ¡Auch! ¡Ya deja eso! —Bakura le espetó enojado, manteniendo las manos sobre su cabeza a modo de escudo—. ¿Sabes que hay _otra forma_ de usar el Cetro del milenio mucho más efectiva? Tú sabes, control mental, lavado de cerebros... ¿te recuerda a algo?

Marik se encogió de hombros, desatendiéndose del asunto—. Sí, pero se vuelve aburrido después de una temporada... y no sería divertido estar con un zombie —agregó casi inaudiblemente, que al espíritu le pasó desapercibido junto la mirada apenada en su rostro.

Bakura se cruzó de brazos, observando al chico egipcio quien le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa de vuelta. Farbulló algo en su asiento antes de hablar—. Está bien —declaró con rígida seriedad, la cual contrarrestó notoriamente con el aura de felicidad que de repente parecía irradiar del rubio—. Pero —le cortó con un efusivo ademan de dedo, antes de que el otro se le lanzara al cuello para celebrar o algo por el estilo. Sonrió con satisfacción al notar la excesiva atención de Marik en sus palabras—. No volverás a llamarme gatito.

—¡Pero tú **eres** un gatito! —reclamó, inflando las mejillas y dando un sonoro pisotón para dar crédito a su punto.

—¡No me importa si crees que soy incluso un alien del planeta Omicron Persei Nueve! He recibido bastante humillación hoy usando un delantal rosa, lavando platos, o escuchando tus estúpidos apodos sobre lo mullido o _esponjoso_ que se ve mi cabello. Créeme. Suficiente es que te acompañe al karaoke sin apuñalarte con un tenedor.

Bakura parecía estar lanzando fuego por la boca, causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del rubio—. Si te sirve de consuelo —se atrevió a hablar Marik, su voz sonando ligeramente más aguda de lo habitual, jugando torpemente con sus dedos índices como si eso fuera a aligerar la venenosa mirada que recibía del otro muchacho— un delantal azul se te vería mejor. Pero no te preocupes, a nadie realmente le sienta bien la ropa de cocina...

El espíritu del ladrón gruñó en respuesta—. Esto no vale lo que mi uña encarnada...

* * *

La atracción principal, sin duda alguna, era el gran trofeo dorado resguardado detrás de una vitrina. Bakura tenía que admitir, le gustaban las cosas brillantes. Pero quien realmente se veía fascinado por dicho artefacto, no era nadie más que su compañero rubio. Casi podría jurar que a visión del otro, el trofeo estaba cubierto por un montón de cartas de Dioses Egipcios.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo fuera de su comprensión, Marik había declinado a la oferta del espíritu de sencillamente _tomar_ el trofeo. Maldijo su sentido de la decencia recientemente adquirido.

—¿Y qué me dices, Bakura? —el rostro del poseedor de la varilla del milenio se veía positivamente animado. Tan feliz, que al espíritu le daba escalofríos—. No puedo decidirme entre Bad Romance o Poker Face —colocó una mano en sus caderas, mirando con indecisión el pequeño catálogo de canciones entre sus dedos.

El alma del ladrón resopló, fue su turno para cruzarse de brazos—. No voy a cantar ninguna maldita canción de Lady Gaga.

Marik respondió con un mohín, inflando sus mejillas en actitud berrinchuda al momento de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante—. ¡Pero, Bakura! ¡No puedo tener una _pareja_ que no le gusten las canciones de Lady Gaga!

El muchacho pálido hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Y quién dijo que somos una pareja?

—¡Claro que somos una pareja... —el egipcio no notó unas intensas miradas a sus espaldas, ni el brillo rojo de una cámara en grabación— en el crimen!

—Perfecto. ¿No es acaso suficiente en la primera cita? —se burló con hastío. Lamentablemente, su compañero no recogió el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—De hecho, exceptuando el pequeño incidente en la película, las palomitas de maíz y el incendio posterior, creo que esta ha sido una salida de lo más productiva. ¡Ja! ¿No soy acaso un gran organizador? —sonrió con orgullo, pavoneándose de su aparente logro—. Si yo fuera tú, Bakura, tendría citas conmigo mucho más a menudo.

—Disculpen, caballeros, es-

—¡Una maligna no-cita totalmente heterosexual! —gritó Marik por inercia, listo para contradecir cualquier argumento que de seguro Bakura daría en contra de su oración anterior. En su lugar, volteó la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con los ojos confusos de una de las trabajadoras del lugar.

—... su turno —la mujer pestañeó nerviosa, inmediatamente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, por seguridad—. Ah... ¿interrumpo algo?

Demoró sólo un par de segundos para entender qué estaba pasando—. ¡N-no! —el chico rubio se apresuró a responder, tal vez demasiado a juzgar por la mirada extrañada que recibió por parte de la encargada. Tomó por el brazo al espíritu, acercándolo a sí, y luego se dirigió a la mujer con un tono de fingida calma—. Sólo estaba... _platicando_ con mi _amigo_...

—Pensé que habías dicho que éramos una pareja —Bakura prácticamente ronroneó al oído de Marik, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que un pequeño público estuviese presente. Disfrutó profundamente cuando las mejillas del egipcio aumentaron una escala de rojo. Ahora era él quien se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡En el crimen!... q-quiero decir —se trabó con sus palabras, recordando de improviso la presencia de la mujer frente a ellos. Sus ojos cambiaron de verlos con extrañeza, hasta dirigirles una mirada de travesura, como diciendo _"sé lo que están haciendo"._

Marik tenía ganas de gritarle que, rotundamente, **no** lo estaban haciendo. Aunque ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de lo que "haciendo" significaba. Una pequeña ampolleta se iluminó en su cabeza—. ¡Pareja de karaoke!

—Ah, un _dúo_ de karaoke.

El egipcio asintió torpemente—. Sí... eso mismo... Sólo... sólo estaba comprobando que ustedes supieran a qué me refería —el egipcio infló pecho, aunque ni el mismo se tragaba su propia excusa. Finalmente, la trabajadora dejó el lugar, sonriente cual autora de fanfics recibe un comentario. Marik soltó el aire que no sabía, estaba reteniendo—. Ufs... eso estuvo cerca.

—Sí, tu actuación fue totalmente infalible —Bakuro rodó los ojos por séptima vez consecutiva en la noche. Jaló su brazo hacia sí, solamente para descubrir que el agarre del otro todavía no desaparecía—. ¿Puedes soltarme? —pidió con falsa cortesía—, las fangirls ya sufrieron suficientes hemorragias nasales detrás de esa puerta.

Y la cámara detuvo su grabación. Contaban con material para abastecerse una semana completa.

* * *

Licencia no era algo obligatorio para entrar a cualquier bar en altas horas de la noche, pero de serlo, probablemente todos los presentes se ahorrarían la tortura prolongada de desentonadas voces de borrachos cantando _"Do Re Mi Fa Sol"_ en el escenario.

No le extrañó a Bakura que los presentes allí tuviesen la misma capacidad intelectual de Marik. En más de un sentido.

—¡Hey! —chilló el chico egipcio, tratando infructuosamente de abrirse paso entre la fila de personas que aguardaban ansiosamente su turno—. ¡Ese tipo se está robando nuestra canción, Bakura! ¡Nadie debería interpretar a Lady Gaga además de nosotros!

Si algo había aprendido el espíritu esa noche, es que en la mayoría de las ocasiones sencillamente no valía la pena responder a ese tipo de comentarios.

A falta de palabras de su interlocutor, Marik continuó despocritando, moviendo furiosamente su brazo con la varilla de un lado al otro—. ¡Ni siquiera tiene la ropa adecuada! Si yo fuera Lady Gaga _nunca_ combinaría esa blusa con esos zapatos. Además, ¿qué altura de tacones son esos? ¿cinco centímetros?

—Marik, no sé cómo decirte esto —Bakura habló lentamente, moviendo la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar que la vara del milenio se le enterrara en un ojo—, pero ésa es _definitivamente_ una mujer.

El egipcio pestañeó, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza al dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia la persona en el escenario—. ¿Estás seguro? Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo sólo era feo...

Bakura hizo nota mental de llevar a su compañero en el crimen al oculista un día de estos.

—Pero no te preocupes, Fluffy —las cabellos del espíritu se erizaron al sentir el brazo del rubio rodearle un hombro—. Ganaremos. Lo sé con mis poderes jedi no desarrollados —sonrió con picardía, juntando sus mejillas a una escasa distancia—. ¡Tengo un plan, Bakura! ¡Un plan!

El alma del ladrón alejó su rostro discretamente—. Más te vale que no se trate de algún tipo de baile estúpido. Porque de ser así, juro que tomaré tu cetro del milenio y te lo meteré por el...

—¡Shh! ¡No malas palabras! —el otro saltó de inmediato, tapando con la mano la boca del espíritu—. Horario infantil, Bakura. Recuerda que somos categoría K+ en fanfiction.

El aludido gruñó en respuesta, con los dientes apretados—... trasero, ¿de acuerdo? _Trasero_. Ahora, si tuvieras la _amabilidad_ de quitarme las manos de encima...

—Uh, de acuerdo. De acuerdo —Marik despejó el espacio sobrante, alejándose un par de pasos y removiendo con los brazos el aire alrededor—. Sin morder, gatito.

—No. Soy. Un. Maldito. Gato.

—No, claro que no —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Bakura decidió ignorar la mueca divertida en su rostro, volteando a observar en dirección al escenario otra vez. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y soltó un maullido ahogado. Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo del espíritu.

Antes de que alcanzara a asfixiarlo, Marik señaló al frente con inapropiado entusiasmo—. ¡Nuestro turno! —agarrándolo por el brazo por tercera vez consecutiva, el ex-ladrón pensó que el otro tenía una necesidad de contacto físico demasiado extraña.

Y quizás un ojo más morado que el otro al terminar la noche.

Subió a la plataforma sin demás ceremonias. Las luces se apagaron en el momento, dejando todas las miradas en el dúo. A diferencia que con todas las presentaciones anteriores, unos reflectores se dirigieron hacia ellos desde el tejado—. Hm. ¿Debería preguntar? —susurró al oído del chico egipcio, cuidando de evitar que su voz se filtrara sin pretenderlo por los micrófonos frente a ellos.

—Tengo un par de "_amigos_" allá arriba —dijo en toda respuesta, y el resplandor sospechoso de la varilla del milenio aún en su mano fue suficiente explicación—. Esos sujetos llamados Steve´s son muy útiles.

Bakura no hizo más comentarios, como el ritmo de la tonada comenzó. Al menos, era mejor que Lady Gaga...

—_Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo..._ —su voz grave llenó la sala, interrumpiendo el silencio expectante del lugar—. _Doo doo doo doo... doo doo doo doo..._

—"_When the night as come... and the land is dark..._ —Marik agarró dramáticamente el micrófono, su tono levemente elevado mezclándose con los sonidos rítmicos de su compañero—_, and the mooon is the only light we´ll see..."_

_(Doo doo doo doo...)_

"_No, I won´t be afraid. No, I-I-I-I won´t be afraid..._

_(Doo doo doo doo...)_

"_Just as looong as you stand... stand by me. And Bakura, Bakura... stand by me, Oooh staaaand by me. Oh-ho stand... stand by me. Stand by me."_

El egipcio se movió a través del escenario, sus expresiones corporales acompañando el sonar de la melodía. Quedándose unos segundos parado al lado de su socio en el crimen, antes de continuar con el mismo sentimiento de antes.

"_If the sky that we look upon... should tumble and fall... and the mountains should crumble to seeea..._

—"_I won´t cry. I won´t cry!_ —acercó su rostro al micrófono al exclamar la última parte. Luego regresó al ritmo sereno de siempre—. _I-I-I-I won´t... shed a tear... just as looong as you staaand... stand by me._

"_And Bakura, Bakura stand... by me. Ooh stand by me. Wow-ho stand... stand by me. Stand by me..."_

A extrañeza del público presente, la melodía varió un poco.

"_Your way too beauuutiful girls that´s why It´ll never work… You´ll have me suicidal, suicidal, when you say it´s- _

—¡Marik, canción equivocada! —le advirtió rápidamente el espíritu, causando al egipcio tambalearse sobre el escenario un poco.

—Oh, está bien, está bien —aclaró su garganta, retomando el micrófono—. _"Stand by me! Woah! Staaand by me... Oh-ho stand... stand by me..._

"_I command you to... Stand by me. Oh-ho stand by me..."_

Y en esos últimos párrafos, cuando el coro calla y la música suavemente termina, el muchacho rubio cometió el error de dar un paso en falso sobre la plataforma.

Específicamente, en el pie izquierdo de Bakura. Justo sobre su uña encarnada. Sobra decir que su mueca y aullido de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

—¡TÚ, MALDITO [censurado] HIJO DE LA GRAN [censurado]! —gritó en cólera el espíritu, agarrándose el zapato herido y dando saltitos en su lugar.

—Uh... ¿lo siento? —ofreció tímidamente Marik, temiendo por su integridad física mientras un aura oscura crecía alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, retrocediendo hasta tropezar con el cable del micrófono.

—¡VOY A MATARTE!

* * *

No es de sorprender, que a los quince minutos ambos villanos se encontraban nuevamente deambulando en las calles. Marik pateó una piedrita con frustración, su cabello más alborotado de lo usual—. ¡Perfecto! Simplemente, ¡perfecto! —continuó caminando, moviendo furiosamente los brazos de un lado a otro—. Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad? No te bastaba con tratar de asfixiarme, ¿verdad? ¡Te dije que esté es un jorobado horario infantil!

—[censurado] con tu horario infantil, Marik.

Y resultó que, de forma extraña, las peleas entre borrachos sobre el escenario eran algo bastante más común en ese lugar de lo que se creía –aunque ninguno de ellos iba borracho, decidieron obviar esa información–. Lo que causó su descalificación de la competencia, y por tanto, el mal humor del cual ahora el rubio era víctima, fueron los improperios lanzados por el espíritu, escuchados desde allí hasta el perro de la panadería de la esquina.

El chico egipcio lo miró con seriedad, para luego volver la cabeza y suspirar con desgano—. Supongo que ese trofeo no era tan bonito después de todo...

—Oh~ —Bakura se acercó hacia él, a una distancia que al otro se le hizo sospechosa—, ¿estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, Fluffy. Estoy bastante seguro que si ganar un concurso de karaoke fuera tan fácil como apuñalar a un borracho en la cara no tendríamos este predicamento.

—Es una lástima —el muchacho pálido fingió decepción, aunque el tono de diversión no se alejó de su voz—, creí que tal vez quisieses un recuerdo de nuestra "no-cita". Adivina qué me llevé mientras tú estabas en la baño maquillándote.

—¡No es maquillaje, es pintura para hombre!

—Lo que sea. Cierra los ojos —ordenó, una sonrisa traviesa deslizándose por sus rasgos.

Marik frunció el ceño, pensando. Luego retrocedió a la par que colocaba una mueca de profundo desagrado—. No vas a besarme o algo así, ¿verdad? ¡Yo no soy gay!

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Un intento de romance al final de un relato donde ambos protagonistas admiten su obvia atracción el uno por el otro de una forma espontánea y cursi es un argumento inconsistente y estúpido —escupió, cruzando los brazos al mirar a su socio con incredulidad—. ¿Quién me crees? ¿Una fangirl?

—¿De esas que escriben fanfics, tienen mucho tiempo libre y _prácticamente_ nada de vida social?

—Las mismas —sentenció Bakura. Y desde atrás de un farol convenientemente ubicado, la luz parpadeó. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos en que ninguno movió un solo músculo, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Como esperando que algo pasara, una estampida de locas o algo por el estilo.

Una bola de tierra seca atravesó el callejón.

—Qué extraño, ya no nos siguen —Marik pestañeó, volteando a mirar en todas dirección con ojos curiosos—. Seguramente están subiendo un vídeo con nuestra canción a youtube. ¿Te imaginas, Bakura?

—Sí, bueno. El punto...

—¡Y tendríamos cientos y cientos de comentarios sobre lo sexys que somos!

—Marik, el punto-

—¡Seremos famosos! ¡Aumentaremos nuestro ejército de fangirls con la ayuda de internet!

—¡Marik, concéntrate, maldita sea! —lo zarandeó de forma no tan suave. De mala gana, el chico egipcio volvió su vista hacia él—. ¿Lo quieres o no? No es que fueran tan difíciles de conseguir, de todas formas...

El muchacho de cabellos rubios abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras le fueron arrancadas de la garganta al visualizar el objeto en las manos de su pareja –en el crimen–. Adivinando los pensamientos del otro, Bakura volvió a sonreír con saña—. Tú sabes, pensé que _quizás _no lo extrañarían...

* * *

Desde el local de comida, varias personas entraron en pánico como el animador llegó corriendo y abriendo las puertas de par en par—. ¡ALGUIEN SE HA ROBADO EL TROFEO!

* * *

Marik continuaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa grabada en el rostro—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Tengo mis métodos —el espíritu removió basura inexistente de sus uñas, manteniendo el aire de superioridad en sus facciones. El egipcio tomó el objeto entre manos, girándolo y contemplando con fascinación su forma y color reluciente.

—¡Oh, Bakura! —prácticamente, se lanzó a sus brazos, como una dama a la cual se le acaba de proponer matrimonio—. ¡Me has hecho el villano más feliz del mundo!

—No me hables como si fuésemos a casarnos —gruñó el otro, tratando de quitarse de encima el peso extra de su compañero, quien se había agarrado a su cuello por la espalda.

Una fangirl a lo lejos colocó esa imagen como foto de perfil en facebook.

—Aunque es un poco pequeño —Marik comentó, nuevamente examinando con mirada crítica el trofeo, alejándolo un poco de sí para cambiar perspectiva—. Se veía más grande en el aparador, pero, bueno... —se encogió de hombros, pasando olímpicamente de la ceja que Bakura alzó en incredulidad.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —la voz exageradamente chillona del rubio le exclamó en la oreja, a la distancia innecesariamente corta que todavía había entre ellos—. Podemos tener uno mejor que éste, Fluffy. Sólo espera: hay un concurso de baile la próxima _noche de sábado_, ¡y sé que totalmente podemos ganarlo!

Bakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, viéndose en la combinación de enojo y hastío que empezaba a ser usual cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con el muchacho egipcio—. Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad?

—¡Aw! —Marik se enterneció, con su mano libre pellizcando juguetonamente la mejilla de su compañero—. ¡Yo te odio también!

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, soy una maligna fangirl. Una que celebra la semana/mes de su cumpleaños publicando un fanfic de su pareja favorita, en una no-cita totalmente heterosexual un viernes por la noche. ¿Qué mejor~?

Bien, tengan compasión. Fanfics thiefshipping escasean mucho por aquí, y llevo cocinando esto desde febrero... Uf, demoro eternidades en escribir. Lamento si le arruine la vista a alguien con las 6.583 palabras de arriba. Me tenté a dividirlo en dos partes, pero como que no se ajustaba. xD

Por si no lo adivinan, la canción del karaoke es _**Stand by me**_. Me basé en la versión de Little Kuriboh, el creador de las Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. Les recomiendo ese vídeo, es genial, como todo el material de ese sujeto.

Mi granito de arena al fandom. Un día de estos publicaré algo más de ese par, ya lo verán.

.

.

.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, dos figuras ocultas permanecen a una distancia segura del lugar de los hechos—. Observa bien, Marik —el chico pálido apunta a la autora, quien se entretenía escribiendo cómodamente en su computador, soltando pequeños grititos de alegría de vez en cuando—. Allí tienes un ejemplo del por qué las fangirls son peligrosas.

—Oh... —el chico egipcio pestañea mientras se esfuerza en enfocar los ojos, luego dirige una mano a su mentón con habitual gesto reflexivo—. ¿No se ven un poco más borrosas de lo habitual, Bakura?

—¡Consíguete unos malditos lentes!

.

.

.

Ya dejaremos de romper la cuarta pared. ¡Comentarios son siempre bien recibidos! Se regalarán galletitas. Donen un review para la colecta de unos lentes de contacto para Marik, que el chico los necesita. ¿Se lo imaginan usando anteojos? *escalofríos*

**Edit:** Agradecimiento especial por el comentario de invitado. Y disculpas por hacerlo a través de este medio, pero el mensaje merece respuesta: sí, planeo muchos fanfics thiefshipping de aquí en adelante. ¡Únanse a la causa! ¡Juntos podemos!


End file.
